Tea and Muffins with Princess Luna
by Kilo 'E' Prowers
Summary: Written for a prompt from Ponychan's /Oat/ board. "Drink tea and eat muffins with Princess Luna". Wrote it in about 30 min. Pretty self-explanatory, might continue this story arc or just upload the others I have written for various prompts. If you lurk on the chan, make a rollthread in /oat/ and I'll probably write something for you.


I used to lurk on ponychan and write stories for the rollthreads (it's a type of forum game, question not). Went on a few days ago after a year or so of not going on, saw no rollthreads in the first five or so pages, so I made one. This is the story I ended up writing for it - everything below is the actual post, prompt was that I eat muffins and drink tea with Princess Luna...

* * *

39053967

Eat muffins and drink tea with Princess Luna... sounds like a dream date.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Yesterday, while I brought Princess Luna her tea, I made a terrible mistake. You see, the Princess always drinks her tea in the same fashion - one sugar, with only the slightest drop of milk - exactly the same way I do, although I prefer honey over sugar. I had made the mistake of letting my mind wander to more attention demanding thoughts while I served the Princess her tea, and before I knew what I was doing, I had already added the sugar and milk to the Princess' tea, and placed it before her. Upon realizing what I had done, I only barely managed to stammer out an apology and a promise of a new, fresh, untainted cup for her to have another castle worker prepare for her before I rushed out the door. If that was not bad enough, I did not even ensure the door closed silently - I am sure the Princess could hear it. Oh, the horror, the horror! What shall become of me now? I should return to work in the morn, but I fear the repercussions of my haste…

* * *

Dear Journal,

Things today have been quite interesting. First of all, I shall not be thrown into a cell, nor banished, nor even the usual practice of simply banishing someone and throwing them in a cell in the place of their banishment. This, as you can imagine, was a great surprise. I'm not unhappy, just shocked. My lack of punishment was not even the greatest of my surprises – Princess Luna spoke with me today.

This is a shock all in itself – Princess Celestia is known to banter with the castle guards and workers, but Princess Luna is characterized by her distance. To my even greater surprise, she was not angry at me for my slipup yesterday – in fact, she seemed almost happy! She noted that not many ponies pay attention to her, and that my knowledge of her tea preferences were a bit unexpected. Think of it, I surprised the Princess! In any case, things appear to be settled now, so I suppose it is all normal from here on out.

* * *

"Your tea is ready, Princess Luna" I called from outside the closed doors to the Princess' study.

"Enter at your leisure, tea-maker," the Princess called. I entered as she asked. "Set the tray on the pile of books by the window." I did so, and then took the moment to look around the room – all the previous tea sessions had been in the Princess' office; this was her study, far more personal.

Once I was satisfied, I returned to my task at hand. "Shall I prepare your tea, Princess?" She glanced over and returned to reading – I took this as the signal to go ahead. "And of the other cup I was instructed to bring, your majesty?"

The Princess looked up once more, seemed to think for a moment, then spoke. "Prepare it as you would your own, tea-maker."

I was curious – for what reason would I prepare an extra cup but for some royal dignitary coming to visit. At that, for what reason would I prepare it to my tastes? I held my tongue and did so as the Princess had asked – one sugar to each cup, and drop of either milk or honey in each respectively. "Sit," the Princess asked, so I sat. Luna floated her own cup over, then the second she placed in front of me. Plates followed soon after, and a muffin from the tray was set on each. "Eat, my little pony, and do not be afraid," she spoke softly, as she was prone to do now after last Nightmare Night. Her words calmed me, and rid me of any thoughts that perhaps this was some sort of final meal before banishment. I nibbled on my muffin – banana nut, my personal favorite, and from the slightly smile on the Princess' face, it was either hers as well, or I had spilt crumbs on myself. I dabbed my mouth with a napkin, just in case.

"Err, Princess, if I may ask," I stammered out, having gained some nerve back into my body. She tilted her head, so I continued. "For what reason am I… given the luxury of joining you for tea?"

She took a sip of said drink, then spoke. "Doth thou know, of the many workers in this castle of my sister, none hath willingly spent but the required moments in my presence." I was slightly confused – where I expected anger I thought I heard… sadness? "Yet you, sir," she continued, "of all ponies, hath determined my personal preference of tea preparation – why?"

I sat there for a moment, thinking. "I believe, Princess," I began, "that you are a mystery." She nodded for me to continue. "Even now, I must admit, you confuse me, and believe everypony in the castle sans your sister is likewise puzzled. Little is known about you, and it makes ponies wary. I suppose I just noticed your favorite tea because, well, it was something that made you real, more of a pony than some mysterious figure."

She sat there with her eyes closed for what seemed like minutes.

"I see," she responded, eyes still closed. They opened. "Tell me, tea-maker, what is your favorite colour?"

"Well," I stumbled, slightly confused at the question. "I suppose that would be black, or perhaps a dark grey."

Hers is a deep blue.

And so it went.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that was my post. I think I shall upload the other small stories I wrote for other rollthreads (mind you, those were written a year ago or so). If anyone hear lurks on ponychan, make a thread on /oat/ and I'll write if I can - I'm BlackJack!3ajKzopBSk on there.


End file.
